


Cotton Candy

by sinfuljoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Josh, Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Top Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: Josh might look like a top but he’s the biggest bottom ever (◕‿◕✿) Remember kids, no matter how muscular you are you can still be a bottom. Prime example: Ryden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit of angst due to a misunderstanding, but it's not bad. but still, if you aren't into that, move along fren.

Josh couldn’t cum. He’d like to say something was physically barring him from doing so, but nothing was. The only thing preventing him from releasing was Daddy, and the punishment Josh would endure if he _did_ cum. Daddy would be home soon, and surely he’d see how good Josh was being, even though he was never bad in the first place. 

Tyler walked in the front door, taking his time. He didn’t speed up as he heard Josh’s desperate, muffled whimpers. He knew that Josh needed to be punished. Bad boys get punished.

 _Josh relentlessly flirted with some guy at the bar. Tyler had denied Josh’s request to go home. Tyler was here for work purposes and he couldn’t just leave. Josh didn’t tell Tyler the real reason why he wanted to leave. The lights were too bright, the air was stuffy, and people crowded around him. It made it so hard to breathe, so hard to_ think _, and Josh’s anxiety level was rising rapidly._

_Tyler continued to ignore Josh, not realizing at all. Of course, Tyler knew what anxiety was like, but he was too busy wrapped up in himself and his buddies to check on Josh. Josh didn’t necessarily mean to flirt with the guy who’d sat down next to him. Josh just needed someone to calm him down. The guy was nice, buying Josh a Gatorade and helping him breathe._

_Tyler didn’t see that. All Tyler saw was the way Josh was gripping the guy’s hand the way Josh would only hold Tyler’s. Josh was holding the guy’s hand like he was a lifeline. Tyler didn’t see the soothing way the guy was talking to Josh, or the way he was helping Josh breathe normally. Tyler was clouded with anger, jealousy, and betrayal._

_Josh didn’t mention the reason why he was holding the guys hand or talking to him. Josh thought that Tyler didn’t care. He knew his daddy had to do important, grown up things. No one but Tyler and some of the crew members knew how little Josh was. So when Tyler threw Josh on the bed, tied him up and shoved a vibrator in him, gagging him with a drumstick, Josh didn’t know what else to do but take it._

_He wasn’t in any pain, so he wasn’t going to safeword, but that didn’t stop him from crying a little as Tyler left and slammed the door. Josh didn’t even have the courage to point out that Tyler had tied his wrists too tight. His fingers were cold from the lack of circulation._

Tyler walked into the room to see Josh still laying in the same position Tyler had left him in. Tyler would have been completely aroused by how helpless Josh looked if it hadn’t been for the fact that Josh was completely still. Tyler petted Josh’s hair, being gentle as he shook him. Nothing, Josh was completely still except for the rise and fall of his back. Tyler took the drumstick out of his mouth, and Josh muttered something quietly, eyes still closed. 

“Forest.” He said, and if he wasn’t completely slack before he was now.

Tyler immediately untied him, pulling the vibrator out of him and touching his shoulder.

“Josh? Baby boy, are you okay?” Tyler asked, genuinely concerned.

Josh mumbled something Tyler couldn’t understand and snuggled into his pillow, ignoring Tyler. Tyler felt a bit hurt by that. Josh had safeworded only a few times since they’d been doing this, and every time Josh had he’d practically jump into Tyler’s arms. Tyler had learned plenty about Josh, and now he knew something was definitely wrong. Tyler gently rubbed Josh’s shoulder.

“Fuck _off_ , Tyler. Why don’t you go back to work since it’s so much more important than me?” Josh snapped.

Both Tyler and Josh were surprised by these words, but Josh didn’t apologize or reiterate his words. 

“Baby boy-” Tyler started, but Josh cut him off angrily.

“Don’t give me that crap. I almost had a full-blown panic attack in the middle of that goddamn bar and you didn’t care! I had to talk to a _stranger_ so I wouldn’t freak out, because you were too busy talking to your buddies! So whatever! Punish me all you want, but you can do that tomorrow. I don’t want to do anything with you or your insensitive ass right now.” Josh said, pulling the blanket over his head and burying his face in his pillow.

Tyler gaped, processing this. Had Tyler ignored Josh? Tyler thought back to last night. He’d noticed the wide eyes and trembling hands, but he’d dismissed him. Josh was always a timid baby, which is why Tyler loved him. Tyler noticed the was Josh was cracking his knuckles over and over again, even when they weren’t popping. A nervous tick of his, something Tyler should have picked up on. Tyler sighed, laying his head down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, baby boy. Daddy’s so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you, I should have been there.” Tyler said, fiddling with his tie unhappily.

He knew Josh heard him because he heard Josh pop his knuckles. Tyler climbed onto the bed, spooning Josh and kissing the back of his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was wrong when we got home?” Tyler asked.

He heard Josh sigh a little, “I did, but you kept cutting me off. You didn’t listen to me like you said you would. No one ever listens.” Josh said, his voice cracking a little. 

Tyler held Josh tighter, remembering more of last night.

_“Daddy-” Josh protested as Tyler pinned him to the bed.  
_

_“I don’t want to hear a word out of you.” Tyler said, his voice cold and almost harsh.  
_

_“But-” Josh earned himself a smack to the face._

Tyler sighed, angry at himself. “I’m such a horrible daddy. I’m so sorry, Joshie.” He said.

Josh shook his head, turning over and burying his face in Tyler’s chest. “It’s okay, I forgive you. You’re still an asshole, though.” Josh said.

“Thanks. And what did I tell you about cursing?” Tyler replied sternly.

“S-sorry, daddy.” Josh said.

Tyler kissed Josh’s forehead, “It’s okay, why don’t you go to sleep? I’m gonna take you out tomorrow.” Tyler said.

* * *

“It’s so nice out.” Tyler said, laying back with partner. Tyler set another piece of cotton candy on Josh’s tongue.

Tyler knew Josh did not need any sugar, but with all that had happened last night Tyler was willing to make an exception. Josh needed something to pick him up, considering how timid he’d been. It broke Tyler’s heart to see him like this, knowing that he was to blame. 

Josh ate his cotton candy slowly, nodding a little. Tyler cupped Josh’s jaw, making Josh look into Tyler’s eyes. “Use your words baby.” Tyler said.

“I-it’s nice out, you’re right.” Josh said quietly.

Tyler smiled, pecking Josh’s lips before sitting up. Josh watched him, tracing a finger over his lips. Soon, a mother walked over, leaving her child to play on the playground. She looked absolutely livid. 

“Seriously? You just had to go all out with the PDA? There’s children here!” She fumed.

Tyler was too angry for words, not knowing what to say. But Josh wasn’t as speechless. “Aren’t you the same lady that had her hand down that guy’s pants a few minutes ago? Hypocritical much?” Josh snapped.

“So? What you’re doing is sinful!” She insisted,

Josh scoffed, “Honey, the only thing sinful here is your fucking haircut. Seriously, who was your mother? A Yorkie?” Josh said, gesturing to her hair.

The lady gasped and walked away after that, and Tyler gaped at Josh.

“That was so mean!” Tyler said, collapsing onto the blanket in a fit of laughter. 

“She deserved it, what a bitch.” Josh said, sneering at the lady’s retreating figure.

Tyler pulled Josh down, wrapping an arm around him and cuddling with him slightly. “I love you, you sassy little brat.” Tyler said.

“I love you too.” Josh said.

* * *

“Such a good boy, Joshie.” Tyler groaned, barely able to stay upright.

The minute they were inside of the house Josh had dropped to his knees and palmed Tyler’s through his pants. Tyler unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, shrugging them down. Josh tugged on his boxers, looking up at Tyler with those damn doe eyes of his. Tyler tugged gently on Josh’s colorful hair. Josh looked so innocent like this, and Tyler wanted to _destroy_ him. Tyler shrugged his boxers off, shoving himself into Josh’s mouth without warning. Josh would tap him twice if Josh needed to stop, considering the fact that safewording wasn’t really an option.

Josh groaned around Tyler, relaxing as much as possible. Tyler continued to fuck into Josh’s mouth roughly. Tears leaked from Josh’s eyes, and he couldn’t stop gagging around Tyler. Tyler gripped Josh’s hair, not stopping. Josh clutched Tyler’s hips, still trying to relax. Tyler let out a particularly loud groan and pulled out of Josh’s mouth.

Tyler takes a moment to breathe before pulling Josh to his feet and kissing him gently. “You’re doing so good for daddy, I’m so proud of you.” Tyler said against Josh’s lips.

Josh giggled a little, leaning into Tyler. Tyler lead Josh to the couch. “I don’t… I don’t want to tie you up or anything. I don’t want to have sex, I want to… _make love_. Are you okay with that?” Tyler asked tentatively.

He knew that most subs didn’t want regular sex, they wanted to be tied up and ordered around. This request made both of their hearts race. Josh nodded eagerly, making Tyler grin. Tyler gently cupped Josh’s jaw, kissing him passionately. They’d never done this before, at least not really. They’d had early morning sex, they’d hate-fucked, they’d even fucked in public, yet they’d never thought to try this. 

Tyler grinded against Josh, groaning at the release of some of the pressure in his cock. Tyler bit Josh’s lip gently, sucking it into his mouth before moving on to Josh’s neck. He peppered gentle kisses over Josh’s soft skin. Josh breathed out a small sigh, fingers reaching up and tangled in Tyler’s hair.

“You want to take this to our room?” Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded softly, cooperating as Tyler picked his up and carried him into their room. Tyler tossed Josh on the bed, making him giggle. Tyler ripped both of their shirts off. Josh traced Tyler’s tattoos gently, letting out a high-pitched sigh as Tyler ran his cool fingers down Josh’s abdomen.

“So beautiful, Joshie.” He murmured before tracing his tongue over one of Josh’s nipples.

His tongue traced patterns over the pink bud, making Josh whimper and whine. Josh’s hips bucked upward, wanting nothing more than sweet friction. Tyler gave him that, rubbing him through his pants. Tyler helped Josh take off his pants. Tyler mouthed at Josh’s clothed cock, smirking a little at Josh’s gentle, breathy moans.

Tyler yanked Josh’s boxers down, giving him a few relieving tugs before grabbing a bottle of lube. “Turn over, baby.” Tyler said gently. 

Josh did as Tyler asked, his back arching. Tyler traced his back, gaping at how beautiful Josh looked. Tyler inserted a digit into Josh, curling it gently and rubbing over Josh’s sweet spot in circles. Josh struggled to remain in the position he was in, whimpering and fucking himself against Tyler’s finger. Tyler’s second finger came shortly after, and he curled that one without hesitation.

Tyler couldn’t get enough of the whines spilling from Josh’s pretty mouth. Tyler inserted a third, gently stretching him more before pulling his fingers out. Josh whined at the loss, but Tyler didn’t pay attention. He rolled a condom onto his achingly hard cock, and Josh watched as he coated his dick in lube.

“You ready baby boy?” Tyler asked. Josh nodded eagerly, and was surprised when Tyler rolled Josh onto his back. “I wanna see your pretty face.” Tyler said.

Josh nodded, and Tyler pushed into him gently. Tyler watched his partner’s rosy lips part and release a musical moan. Tyler thrusted slowly, kissing Josh’s neck and groaning against his skin. He’d never done this before, and yet he couldn’t think of a better way to show his love for Josh. No pain inflicted (though they both enjoyed that too) no punishments, just gentle touches and soft kisses. 

Tyler angled his hips so that he hit Josh’s prostate, which made Josh cry out loudly and dig his nails into Tyler’s arms. Josh panted out Tyler’s name, his back arching off of the bed as the pleasure inside of him began to crescendo. He let out a whine, burying his face in Tyler’s neck. 

“You gonna cum, baby boy? You gonna cum for daddy?” Tyler said in his ear.

Josh whimpered and nodded. Tyler groaned as he continued to pound against that one spot that made Josh’s vision white out. Tyler kissed Josh’s neck, reaching between the two of them and stroking Josh’s gently. 

“You can cum whenever you want, baby.” Tyler said. 

Tyler was growing closer and closer just from listening to the reedy, shaking moans that left Josh’s mouth. He’d never heard him sound so blissed-out. Tyler gave Josh another quick tug and Josh moaned as he spilled over Tyler’s hand and onto his own abdomen. Tyler was entranced by how beautiful his partner looked like this. In a state of complete bliss, skin with a post-orgasm glow, eyelids fluttering and a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. 

Tyler cried out as he came, spilling into the condom before pulling out gently. Tyler discarded the condom and cleaned up his limp partner, who was currently babbling about something with a tiny smile on his lips. He’d never seen Josh in such deep little space, but he found it so endearing. Tyler tucked Josh in, kissing his forehead. Josh grabbed his daddy’s hand.

“Daddy, stay.” Josh whined.

“Of course, baby boy.” Tyler replied, slipping under the covers and cuddling with Josh. 

“Sing to me? Pwease?” Josh begged.

Tyler smiled, resting his chin on the top of Josh’s head. he could feel Josh’s breath fan out over his bare chest. Tyler sang quietly to Josh, barely finishing the chorus before he knew that Josh was asleep.

“Won’t you stay alive?  
I’ll take you on a ride  
I will make you believe you are _lovely_.”


End file.
